


Roller Coaster

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, MaStar brotp, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Black Star knew something was up the second Maka asked him if they could go on the ride again. SoMa. MaStar brotp.





	

Black Star knew something was up the second Maka asked him if they could go on the ride again.

Trying to get his friend to go with him to City of Death had been a long and tedious process. Maka was working on her thesis and was definitely not interested in going to the new amusement park that had finally opened up a couple miles away from their apartment building. Academia was in Maka’s blood, and she was not known for procrastinating or putting aside her work for such frivolities.

“City of Death will be there in two months when the semester ends. Why can’t we go then?” Maka had asked him, not even bothering to look up from her laptop as she typed.

“And wait in line for ten years behind some high school brats? Not a fucking chance. The great Black Star does not wait in long lines.”

“That’s because ‘the great Black Star’ has the attention span of a squirrel,” she responded with a roll of her eyes.

Black Star huffed, marching over to her and placing his hands on either side of her face and turning her head to face him.

“Maka. You’ve been working on that dumb paper for ages. You’re a million times farther ahead than everyone in the honors program. You can afford to take a day off.”

That typical Maka-glare was back, though; the one she gave him every time he tried to convince her to do something fun.

“I am NOT taking a day off from my studies to go with you to some amusement park, Black Star. Take Tsubaki!”

“Tsu’s busy. You’re not.” Maka opened her mouth to protest, but he slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. “Being boring does not count as being busy. Come ON, Maka. Shove your stick-in-the-mud personality into a box for a day and bring out the fun Maka I knew when we were kids!” She glared at him and bit his hand, but Black Star hadn’t wavered. “I’ll even buy you a corn dog.”

She rolled her eyes again, but ceased chomping on him.

“Is that a yes?”

She shoved his hand away with more force than necessary. “TWO corn dogs.”

* * *

One twenty-minute car ride later, and the two were at the amusement park, Maka scowling while Black Star hooped and hollered. True to Black Star’s prediction, the park was relatively empty. It was the middle of the week at one p.m., so all of the younger kids they would normally be weaving through were still in school.

Black Star was in heaven. Everywhere he turned there were coasters roaring past him, each one seeming to be faster and taller and more death-defying than the last. They went on nearly every ride in the park, and though Maka would never admit it out loud, Black Star could tell she was starting to have fun. She tried hard to hide it, frowning while they stood in line and furiously typing notes into her cell phone of things to research later when she returned home, but the smile she bit back when they got off every ride was enough to convince him that this trip was worth it for her as well.

He didn’t realize how _much_ it was worth it to her until she suggested that they go on the River Styx ride again. Black Star had looked at her incredulously and almost thought about asking if he’d heard her right. Maka had been keeping up the pretense of being annoyed for so long that day that he never would have believed that she would openly admit to wanting to go on a roller coaster for the second time. Especially River Styx, with its four-loop long corkscrew and multiple barrel rolls that he knew normally gave Maka headaches after a while.

But he went along with it, following her up the stairs to the launching platform and getting into the cart with her. It was then that he noticed the way the River Styx roller coaster operator was looking at Maka, all easy-going smiles and sharp eyes. He was the same guy who had been running the ride the first time they rode it. Black Star couldn’t tell if the guy had altered his appearance to look freaky for the job or not, but the snow-white hair, blood red eyes, shark teeth combo was wicked awesome, if not totally weird. The guy came over to check to check their seat belts, and Black Star raised an eyebrow at the way the dude lingered near Maka, murmuring something to her that he couldn’t hear, while Maka tittered in response.

It then occurred to Black Star that Maka Albarn was flirting, and for once Black Star was speechless. Never in his life had he seen the girl show interest in a man for more than a minute, and it was even rarer that he actually saw her actively pursue someone. He didn’t say anything when she turned away from the man and finally looked back at him, or when she muttered an annoyed “What?” at the look he was giving her.

The ride started, and Black Star gave up trying to understand Maka in lieu of enjoying the feeling of his stomach leaping into his throat at the first big drop. The ride was over in two minutes, and both Maka and Black Star laughed at each other’s windblown hair as they climbed out of the cart.

“Wanna go again?”

His suspicions were confirmed when he watched his best friend begin climbing up the stairs without waiting for his response. Black Star had to take the stairs two at a time to catch up with her, and when he finally found her she was already at the launching station, leaning over the railing and chatting up the guy operating the roller coaster. He laughed at whatever she said, then went over to the microphone to explain the safety rules to the people who had just got on the ride.

Black Star walked over to Maka, smirking.

“You’ve certainly taken a liking to this ride. Could it be that Maka-the-prude has the hots for Grandpa?” he asked, jerking his thumb at the white-haired worker, who just got finished telling people to keep their hands in the cart at all times.

Maka elbowed him. “ _No_ , I just happened to like this ride.”

Black Star snorted loud enough to make the couple in line behind them stare. “Liar.”

The cart took off and a new one took its place. Maka waited for the gates to open and pulled Black Star by the ear towards the seats in the first row.

“I’m allowed to have a favorite ride, idiot. Now shut up.”

Maka’s favorite roller coaster operator came over to check their seat belts, and Black Star ignored the look he was getting from his friend and leaned over to speak to the stranger.

“It’s okay, dude. We’re totally not dating. You can bang her as long as your willing to put up with her bad fashion sense, nerdiness, and temper–”

Maka flushed and elbowed Black Star hard in the face, shutting him up but not wiping the shit-eating grin from his face. The worker’s eyes widened at her violence towards her friend, but he didn’t appear put off by it. Maka was too busy burying her face in her hands in embarrassment, but the guy was actually smiling at her actions. He left them to check the four other passengers’ seat belts, all while Maka spent her time alternating between whispering death threats to Black Star and whining about how mortified she was.

Grandpa began giving the same speech about safety that Maka and Black Star had heard a million times that day, but both of them looked up in shock when he adlibbed the ending.

“—hands and feet inside the cart at all times, and remember to pick up you belongings from the bins after the ride is over. City of Death is not responsible for lost or stolen items. And if the girl in the front wants to go for a cup of coffee later, my shift ends at five. Enjoy River Styx!”

Black Star laughed as Maka’s eyes bugged out of her head as the worker turned the key to start the ride. She swiveled her head back to look at him, but the cart was moving too fast up the hill for her to meet his eye.

“Did he just say what I think he said?” Maka asked Black Star, still in shock.

“I’d like to take credit for helping you get laid,” was Black Star’s only reply, right before they hit the first hill and plunged towards the earth.

When the ride was over, Maka made a beeline fore the stairs, and it wasn’t until she was safely on the ground and away from the man who just asked her out that she punched Black Star hard in the arm.

“Hey! What’s your damage? I just HELPED you!”

Maka’s hard gaze pierced through him, though Black Star couldn’t help but notice she looked a little pale.

“You didn’t have to be so crude about it!”

Black Star shrugged. “It was either that or go on the River Styx another seven times so you could ogle him. And as fun as that sounds, those two corn dogs you ate a half hour ago are gonna come back to haunt you eventually. I was actually saving you a lot of trouble.”

She glared at him, then looked back up at the ride uncertainly. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Go back up there and plant one on him!”

“Black Star!”

He sighed. “Go tell him you’ll meet him at Death Bucks at five thirty. It’ll give you time to drop me off on campus.”

She wrung her hands for a moment before nodded, nervously climbing the stairs like she was going to meet her executioner instead of going to accept a date. Black Star rolled his eyes and followed her up the stairs, figuring he’d better make sure Maka didn’t chicken out.

When he reached the launching platform, he found a very timid Maka nodding at something the white-haired guy said, then her eyes flying open wide. Black Star was confused about what was going on until he saw her run to the nearest trashcan and loudly hurl into it.

Black Star sighed and shook his head, walking over to his best friend and sweeping her hair up so it wouldn’t get covered in puke, and looked to the very concerned-looking roller coaster operator.

“She’ll meet you at Death Bucks at five thirty. And if you go out to dinner? I don’t suggest corn dogs.”


End file.
